L'Héritière des Quatre Maisons
by Piitchoun
Summary: - Tu sais sans doute que tous les cent ans, un élève est choisi pour symboliser chaque maison. Il a ainsi toutes les caractéristiques s'y rapportant. […] Cependant, ce qui est plus rare… - Beaucoup plus rare ! rajouta Godric. - … c'est qu'un ou une élève soit désigné comme Héritier des Quatre Maisons…
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! Voici ma Nouvelle Fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Le Chapitre 1 est déjà écrit, je le publierai soit dans une semaine soit dans 15 jours, selon mon rythme d'écriture… Et vos reviews, **_**of course**_** !**

**Résumé : **

**- Tu sais sans doute que tous les cent ans, un élève est choisi pour symboliser chaque maison. Il a ainsi toutes les caractéristiques s'y rapportant. ****[…] ****Cependant, ce qui est plus rare…**

**- Beaucoup plus rare ! rajouta Godric.**

**- … c'est qu'un ou une élève soit désigné comme Héritier des Quatre Maisons…**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à moi ! J'ai tout inventé, inclinez vous devant moi ! Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Grumphf… Ok, ok, tout est à JKR gnagnagna sauf l'histoire qui est à moi gnagnagna et le sale caractère des Fondateurs gnagnagna… **

L'Héritière des Quatre Maisons

Prologue

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Ronald poussa un hurlement de joie qui lui attira un regard méprisant de son professeur ainsi que la remarque suivante :

- 10 points en moins pour Griffondor, M. Weasley, susurra le redoutable Maître des Potions.

- Mais pourquoi Professeur ? Je n'ai rien fait !

- Mon cher Monsieur Weasley, premièrement je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, secondement dans ma bonté incommensurable je vais vous le dire : manque de respect envers un de vos professeurs et pollution sonore, et troisièmement, 5 points en moins pour Griffondor pour discussion de la volonté du professeur.

Hermione, assise aux côtés de Parvati, soupira bruyamment.

- Il se croit où celui là ? Gnagnagna bonté incommensurable gnagnagna discussion de la volonté… Qu'il apprenne à parler d'abord ! On ne dit pas secondement s'il y a un troisièmement, tout le monde le sait !

- Ah bon ? lui répondit sa voisine, arborant un air niais des plus seyants.

Hermione laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Ils sont tous idiots ici, pensa-t-elle tristement. Ils ne savent même pas parler anglais… »

Elle sortit de la salle accompagnée de ses deux acolytes de toujours.

- Allez, venez, on va travailler à la bibliothèque ! dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Oui Hermione, répondirent-ils en chœur, sachant très bien que quand elle se mettait dans la tête l'idée de travailler, il était vain de tenter de la détourner de son but.

Cependant, la porte de la bibliothèque était fermée, et sur celle-ci était affichée une pancarte où l'on lisait :

_Avis aux élèves de Poudlard_

_La bibliothèque est fermée pour cause d'attaque à la Bombabouse,_

_Et le restera jusqu'à identification du coupable._

_Nous invitons celui-ci à se dénoncer rapidement afin de ne pas léser les autres élèves._

_Nous rappelons également que les Bombabouses ainsi que les autres produits provenant de la boutique des frères Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, sont interdits d'usage et de possession dans l'enceinte de l'école. _

_La liste exacte des objets prohibés est disponible dans le bureau de M. Rusard. _

_Merci de vous la procurer dans les plus brefs délais._

_L'Intendance_

Harry éclata de rire.

- Hourra ! s'écria-t-il. Exempté de bibliothèque pour une durée indéfinie ! La vie est belle !

- Tais toi immédiatement, rétorqua Hermione. La situation est affreuse ! Nous avons un contrôle de Botanique dans un mois et demi, comment je vais faire ?

- Aucune idée, pouffa Ron, en tous cas, tu dois te débrouiller toute seule !

Il saisit le bras de Harry et s'élança vers la porte menant au parc, galopant de toutes ses forces.

« Comme si j'allais courir les rattraper » songea Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

- Bande de macaques ! cria-t-elle.

- Nous aussi on t'aime !

La jeune lionne secoua le tête, riant doucement.

« Ils ont fous ! Mais ça fait tellement de bien, un brin de folie dans ce monde de brutes… » Elle se dirigea alors gaiement vers la Salle sur Demande. Ce ne serait pas difficile de faire apparaître une série d'étagères tout à fait correcte. Contenant, bien sûr des centaines de livres de Botanique, appropriés à la révision de ce fameux examen…

Pendant qu'elle travaillait, elle entendait des murmures autour d'elle. Pourtant… Pourtant elle était seule…

- Qu'elle est mignonne !

- C'est une Sang de Bourbe quoi…

- Oh tais toi qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ?

- Oui bon pardon !

- Et surtout elle travaille bien !

- On s'en fiche du travail !

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est très important !

- Si tu le dis…

- Par contre qu'est ce qu'elle est mal habillée !

- Je parie qu'elle n'a aucun garçon à ses pieds...

- Bah oui c'est une Sang de Bourbe !

- Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises oui ! Pourtant elle est vraiment jolie…

- Ces yeux ! Une flamme dévorante !

- Ces cheveux ! Oui bon on ne peut rien dire sur ces cheveux…

- On dirait deux fées débiles penchées sur un berceau !

- Ce qui importe, ce sont les muscles, et elle n'en a pas !

- Ou bien cachés !

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione en eut assez.

- Taisez vous ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

- Oups… Je crois qu'elle nous a entendus les amis…

- Si tu parlais moins fort aussi ! Imbécile !

- Enfin, je vous entends tous, alors cessez vos sottises et apparaissez !

- Dis… Tu crois qu'on le fait ?

- Bah oui… Si elle le demande…

Quatre silhouettes se matérialisèrent alors devant une Hermione éberluée…

**Aloooors ? Vous aimez ? Je continue ? J'arrête ? Critiquez, commentez, admirez, appréciez ! En un mot : REVIEWEZ !**

**Sinon : Deux petites questions-mystère :**

**Où est le clin d'œil à une chanson et quelle est cette chanson ?**

**C'est facile, vu le titre, de deviner à quel genre de personnes appartiennent les murmures. Cependant, qui dit quoi ? **

**Tentez votre chance ! **

**Bisous Magiques !**

**Piitchoun**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello la compagnie ! Alors, je suis à l'heure non ? (trop fière de mwaaa !) **

**Merci à jennifer013, Stella50, Melusine78, pimouss et loupa4 pour la mise en favori,**

**Merci à Stella50, UnderRowe, Elladora-Silverhawk, Lila de Jarjayes, Natsu'eichi et loupa4 pour la mise en follower ,**

**Merci à BiBi two, Stella50, , Elladora-Silverhawk, mawanie et Diiane pour leur review.**

**RAR :**

**Mawanie : Merci de ta review !**

**Réponse aux questions-mystère :**

**La chanson est 'Formidable' de Stromae.**

**Les murmures : **

**- Qu'elle est mignonne : Helga Poufsoufle  
- C'est une sang de bourbe quoi ... : Salazard Serpentard  
- Oh tais toi qu'est ce qu'on avait dit : Rowena Serdaigle  
- Oui bon pardon : Salazard  
- Surtout elle travaille bien : Rowena  
- On s'en fiche du travail : Godric Griffondor  
- Bien sûr que non ! C'est très important! : Rowena  
- Si tu le dis : Godric  
- Par contre elle est mal habillée : Rowena  
- Je parie qu'elle n'a aucun garçon à ses pieds : Helga  
- Bah oui c'est une sang de bourbe ! : Salazard  
- Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises oui! Pourtant elle est vraiment jolie : Helga  
- Ces yeux! une flamme dévorante ! : Rowena  
- Ces cheveux oui bon on ne peut rien dire sur ses cheveux : Helga  
- On dirait deux fées débiles penchées sur un berceau ! : Salazard  
- Ce qui importe, ce sont les muscles et elle n'en a pas : Godric  
- Ou bien cachés: Salazard  
- Oups je crois qu'elle nous a entendus les amis : Godric  
- Si tu parlais moins fort aussi! imbecile ! : Salazard  
- Dis tu crois qu'on le fais: Godric  
- Bah oui si elle le demande : Salazard**

**Place au Chapitre 1 !**

Chapitre 1

- Salut Hermione ! lança Godric Griffondor.

- Miss Granger… susurra Salazar Serpentard.

- Coucou ma chérie ! dit Helga Poufsouffle.

- Bonjour jeune fille ! martela Rowena Serdaigle.

- B-b-bonjour… murmura la pauvre Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Tu nous reconnais hein ? demanda Godric.

- Bien sûr qu'elle nous reconnait ! soupira Helga

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle nous dise ? « Non moi, Hermione Granger, major de ma promotion et sorcière la plus douée de ma génération je ne sais pas reconnaître les quatre fondateur quand je les croise dans la rue » ? Tu es vraiment bête parfois ! ironisa Salazar.

- Taisez vous et laissez cette pauvre petite fille répondre ! protesta Rowena. Alors ma chérie, reprit-elle doucement, est-ce que tu nous reconnais ?

- Oui… Oui Madame ! Mais excusez moi, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir ? demanda Godric avec un clin d'œil.

- Si mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, vieux frère, elle est juste mal élevée, comme tous les Sangs de Bourbe.

- Salazar ! crièrent ses trois compagnons, outrés.

- Maintenant, vous vous taisez et je parle d'accord ?

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui expliquerais tout ?

- Parce que je suis Serdaigle, donc j'ai l'esprit le plus organisé !

- Oui mais moi je suis Poufsouffle et c'est moi la plus gentille !

- Stop ! On dirait que vous avez cinq ans ! J'ai beau avoir seulement seize ans, je me sens beaucoup plus mature que vous tous réunis, s'énerva Hermione, exaspérée par tant d'agitation. Mme Serdaigle, expliquez moi ce que vous faites ici pour que je puisse enfin terminer mes révisions !

- Ah, ma digne héritière ! Je vais tout t'expliquer… Tu sais sans doute que tous les cent ans, un élève est choisi pour symboliser chaque maison. Il a ainsi toutes les caractéristiques s'y rapportant. Donc, pour Griffondor c'est Harry Potter, pour Poufsouffle c'est Cédric Diggory…

- Paix à son âme, interrompit Helga en reniflant bruyamment.

- … pour Serpentard c'est Severus Rogue, qui s'était révélé plus tôt, et pour Serdaigle c'est Luna Lovegood ! Cependant, ce qui est plus rare…

- Beaucoup plus rare ! rajouta Godric.

- … c'est qu'un ou une élève soit désigné comme Héritier des Quatre Maisons. Il s'agit d'un ou d'une élève…

- Arrête de dire un ou une on perd du temps ! s'énerva Salazar. Dis un et puis c'est tout !

- Mais dans notre cas c'est une une !

- Alors dis une !

- Mais ça peut aussi être un un ! Donc je disais… Oui, il s'agit d'un ou d'une élève qui présente les caractéristiques des Quatre Maisons.

- Mais il y a toujours ça non ? demanda Hermione. Enfin, je veux dire, on est réparti selon son trait de caractère dominant, on n'est pas défini par ce seul trait de caractère !

- Tu as raison, mais l'Héritier les présente tous à l'état parfait, donc de façon égale. L'élève est ensuite réparti là ou il s'intègrera et se rendra utile le mieux !

- Et moi ? Je suis… ?

- Oui ma chérie ! Tu es l'Héritière des Quatre Maisons ! acquiesça Helga.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Enfin ! Tu es courageuse et forte comme moi,

- Intelligente et travailleuse comme moi,

- Gentille et loyale comme moi,

- Et rusée et ambitieuse comme moi !

- Et pourquoi suis-je à Griffondor ?

Tous soupirèrent d'un air triste, sauf Godric qui arborait un grand sourire triomphant :

- Parce que j'ai gagné mouhaha ! À chaque fois que se présente un Héritier, ce qui n'est arrivé que trois fois depuis la création de Poudlard, nous jouons au poker pour déterminer qui aura la charge de cet élève. Et j'ai gagné ! C'est la deuxième fois !

- Oui bon tais toi hein… grogna Salazar, déçu.

Croisant le regard surpris d'Hermione, il se justifia :

- J'avais une paire d'as et un brelan de rois ! Mais ce salopard avait…

- Une Quinte Flush Royale ! claironna Godric, visiblement très fier de lui. Mais si t'avais su bluffer un peu plus, vieux frère, j'aurai laissé tombé, tu sais comment je tombe facilement dans tes pièges !

- Ce qui aurait été très bête puisque la Quinte Flush Royale est ce qu'il y a de mieux .

- Dis tout de suite que je suis bête !

- Bah t'es bête, voilà !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient tous amicalement, Hermione en profita pour les détailler.

Godric était un très bel homme, jovial et bon vivant, dont les muscles saillaient à travers sa robe de sorcier. Une barbe 'de trois jours' blonde surmontait ses jours, et il avait des dents d'une blancheur incomparable.

Rowena était elle aussi très belle. De lourdes boucles rousses, ou plutôt blond vénitien, coulaient en cascade le long de sa robe. Celle-ci était bleue, bleu Serdaigle, et moulait son corps parfait jusqu'aux chevilles. Son teint blanc était mis en valeur par de splendides bijoux de bronze. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur, eux aussi, ajoutaient à la douceur de son visage.

Salazar quant à lui était moins beau, mais dégageait un charisme indéniable, dû sans doute à ses yeux verts émeraude et son léger sourire narquois. Plus petit, il avait des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et n'était pas, selon Hermione, sans ressemblance avec Harry Potter.

Pour finir, Helga lui faisait penser à Molly Weasley dans sa manière d'être. En effet, petite, châtain, un peu ronde, elle paraissait très gentille, douce, et sûrement très protectrice. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe jaune à rayures noires. Contrairement à ses collègues, elle n'était ni très belle ni très charismatique : Elle était mignonne, et semblait s'en satisfaire pleinement.

Enfin, les fondateurs se retournèrent vers Hermione, semblant calmés, et très sérieux.

Salazar prit la parole.

- Hermione, passons aux choses sérieuses je vous prie. Nous sommes venus pour vous inviter à passer quelque temps chez nous, dans notre dimension intemporelle. Nous vous y apprendrons tout ce que nous savons, et vous serez invincibles. Pendant trois ans, vous resterez avec nous et apprendrez sans relâche. Cependant, ceci n'est pas une proposition. Vous devez venir, il le faut.

- Trois ans ?

- Trois ans dans notre dimension représente dix mois dans la vôtre. Nous sommes début octobre de votre sixième année, vous reviendrez début septembre de la septième.

- J'accepte, bien sûr ! Je voudrai simplement poser quelques questions…

- Parlez.

- Qu'allez vous m'enseigner ?

- Excellente question, répondit Rowena. Vous reconnaîtrez des matières basiques, et des matières moins… ordinaires…

- Je t'apprendrai la Métamorphose, l'Astronomie, le Vol en Balai, le Combat à l'Épée et le Combat à Main Nues, annonça Godric Griffondor.

- Moi, je t'enseignerai la Botanique, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, le Dressage des Créatures Magiques, les Bonnes Manières et la Culture et l'Histoire Sorcière et Moldue, ajouta Helga Poufsouffle.

- Tu seras mon élève dans les disciplines suivantes : les Potions, les Runes, le Combat au Poignard, l'Art des Poisons et l'Art de la Séduction, renchérit Salazar Serpentard.

- Pour finir tu apprendras avec moi les Sortilèges, l'Arithmancie, les Langues Étrangères, le Combat au Sabre et l'Art de la Beauté, conclut Rowena Serdaigle. Nous aurons aussi des cours communs de 'Maîtrise'.

- Maîtrise ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, Maîtrise : Maîtrise du Temps, des Éléments et des Esprits.

- Cependant, il y a des matières dont l'intérêt me dépasse. Qu'ai-je à faire de l'Art de la Beauté ou de la Séduction ?

- Tu apprendras que toutes les guerres ne se déroulent pas sur un champ de bataille… Es-tu prête à nous suivre, jeune apprentie ? demanda Salazar

- Puis-je aller chercher mes affaires ?

- Tu auras tout ce dont tu auras besoin là-bas chérie, répondit Helga affectueusement.

- Et prévenir mes amis ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- À cause de ta mission future mon enfant. Nul ne doit être au courant que tu as suivi nos enseignements.

- Il me faut cependant justifier mon absence ! Je ne peux pas partir ainsi sans en parler à personne !

Il y eut un silence, rapidement rompu par Godric.

- Elle est pas conne, la gamine…

- Godric ! Langage ! le reprit vertement Helga. Il n'empêche que tu as raison Hermione. Il nous faut inventer une excuse.

- Je peux dire que j'ai été transférée à Beauxbâtons car mes parents veulent aller habiter en France !

- Dumbledore ne te croira pas.

- Je sais. Mais Dumbledore sait tout et ne me trahira pas.

- C'est vrai. Qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ?

- Nous acceptons, Helga. En tous cas, moi, j'accepte ! Salazar ? Godric ?

- C'est OK pour moi, grogna ce dernier.

Salazar hocha la tête sans un bruit. « Vas, à présent, et reviens avant la tombée de la nuit » dit-il à sa nouvelle élève.

**TADAAAAM ! Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi tout dans vos reviews !**

**MESSAGE À TOUS LES LECTEURS : Je vais faire un Bonus tous les trois chapitres ! Le premier sera le mercredi après la publication du Chapitre 2 qui aura lieu lundi prochain (normalement :p). Ce sera, au choix :**

**L'emploi du temps d'Hermione chez les fondateurs.**

**Ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau magique à Hermione.**

**Quand Hermione a appris qu'elle était une sorcière. **

**Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de long ou d'extraordinaire ! Il s'agit d'un BONUS ! **

**Dites moi vite quel bonus vous préfèreriez, je comptabiliserai les voies et vous préviendrai lundi du sujet.**

**Deux petites questions-mystère :**

**Comment ça s'appelle quand on a une paire et un brelan au poker ?**

**Qu'est-ce qu'une Quite Flush Royale au poker ?**

**Une question générale :**

**Quel est votre Fondateur préféré ? Pourquoi ? (Moi c'est Rowena ^^)**

**Tentez votre chance !**

**Bisous Magiques !**

**Piitchoun**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! Voici le NEW CHAPTER ! On ne retrouvera pas de fondateurs ici, les adieux entre le Trio d'Or et un peu du passé d'Hermione **

**INFO : J'ai publié un pitit OS sur le quotidien de Bellatrix et un autre sur Luna pour ceux que ça intéresse **

**Merci à loupa4 pour la mise en favori**

**Merci à loupa4, espe29, keloush, Idaline et foozerly pour la mise en follower**

**Merci à , espe29, keloush, Idaline, nadra, Stella50 et Elladora-Silverhawk pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Je vous gnaime, tout le monde !**

**RAR : **

**Satanael : Merci de ta review et à bientôt pour la suite ! (Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les fondateurs, mais j'ai mon petit faible pour Rowena, même si Godric est trop drôle, Helga trop gentille et Salazar… Aaaah Salazar ! Il n'y a pas assez de mots pour le qualifier :p après c'est comment moi je les imagine bien sûr XD)**

**Nadra : Merci beaucoup de ta review, de ton compliment et surtout de ton conseil j'ai essayé de le mettre en application dans ce chapitre, tu me diras si c'est réussi :p à bientôt !**

**Réponse aux questions-mystère : Bravo à keloush qui avait tout bon, et nadra qui avait la moitié !**

**Quand il y a une paire et un brelan, ça s'appelle un full,**

**Une quinte flush royale c'est quand il y a as, roi, reine, valet et dix de la même couleur (trèfle, pique, cœur, carreau)**

**LE BONUS : Ce sera le Choixpeau ! Désolée pour toutes celles qui ont voté pour autre chose !**

Chapitre 2

« Les garçons ! » Hermione s'arrêta, essoufflée et pliée en deux tellement elle avait couru.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? Viens là, assieds-toi, conseilla Ronald, prévenant.

- Pourquoi as-tu couru ainsi ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas de souffle, la réprimanda gentiment Harry.

- Je… Je…

- La bibliothèque a ouvert et tu viens nous chercher c'est ça ? On était pourtant bien, dans le parc ! se moqua le rouquin.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Cesse immédiatement de rire !

- Ah, on retrouve notre Mione, pouffa son autre meilleur ami. Plus sérieusement, que se passe-t-il pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état ?

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? répétèrent-ils.

- Oui… Je dois partir…

- Partir ? Où ça ? demanda Ronald.

- À Beauxbâtons, mais je rentrerai au début de la septième année.

- Enfin, Hermione, dit Harry, je ne comprends pas quelles sont les raisons de ton départ !

- Ma mère veut déménager en France…

- Juste ta mère ?

- Bah oui, vous ne saviez pas qu'ils étaient divorcés ?

- Non, tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit !

- Mais tu ne voudrais pas rester avec ton père ?

Hermione secoua la tête rapidement avec une terreur qui n'était pas feinte.

- Non ! Non jamais, jamais, jamais je ne resterais avec lui.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

La jeune sorcière, les larmes aux yeux, commença à parler avec difficulté.

_- Oh, Maman, regarde ! Un hibou ! Qu'il est beau ! Dis Maman regarde on dirait qu'il veut rentrer ! remarqua une jeune Hermione de onze ans._

_- Mais non chérie qu'est-ce qu'une chouette irait faire dans une maison ?_

_- Ce n'est pas une chouette c'est un hibou ! Tu as vu ses toutes petites oreilles ?_

_- Oui mon cœur, tu as raison, comme toujours. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon, dans son genre… _

_- Pattenrond est plus beau ! Cent, mille, dix mille fois plus beau ! Oh Maman, il tape à la vitre ! _

_Hermione se leva et courut ouvrir la fenêtre au petit hibou, sans que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de la retenir._

_- Maman, il a une lettre accrochée à la patte !_

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon ange ! C'est un hibou ! D'ailleurs tu as eu tort de lui ouvrir la porte._

_- Ce n'est pas une porte, c'est une fenêtre ! Mais regarde !_

_Jane Granger poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle savait très bien que c'était une fenêtre, elle parlait juste comme ça, mais sa fille avait un tel souci de la perfection que… De plus, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'inventer des histoires. _

_Elle regarda sa fille avec un sourire attendri. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne, avec ses cheveux bouclés attachés en demi-queue sur le dessus de sa tête avec un énorme chouchou bleu marine et doré. Hermione portait l'élégant uniforme de l'école chic pour jeunes filles de bonne famille dans laquelle elle avait été inscrite dès le plus jeune âge, lui aussi bleu marine et doré._

_- Maman ! Dépêche-toi !_

_- J'arrive ma perle, soupira-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées._

_Et Hermione disait vrai. Attachée à la patte du hibou, il y avait une lettre portant le nom d'Hermione Granger. Au moment où elle la saisissait, quelqu'un sonna à la porte._

_- Viens chérie, on va ouvrir, on lira cette lettre après._

_Jane se leva, prit la main de sa fille adorée et alla jusqu'à la porte._

_- Bonjour Mme Granger ?_

_- Bonjour ? Excusez moi mais je ne vous connais pas, qui êtes vous ?_

_- Puis-je entrer tout d'abord, je vous prie ? Simplement le temps de prendre un thé au jasmin et de tout vous expliquer. Je me nomme Minerva McGonagall. _

_Elle poussa calmement la mère d'Hermione et s'installa sur un fauteuil._

_- J'aime beaucoup la décoration, dit-elle en souriant. En quelle matière est-ce donc ?_

_- Et bien, il s'agit de satin, mais…_

_- Très joli, vraiment, j'aime beaucoup. Et cette couleur ocre, ah, je ne m'en lasse jamais…_

_Mme Granger commençait à s'énerver. De quel droit cette inconnue venait elle chez elle, s'incrustait dans son salon et commentait la décoration ?_

_- Madame McGonagall, excusez moi, mais j'aimerai avoir la raison de votre présence ici._

_- La jeune demoiselle à côté de vous est bien Hermione ?_

_- Oui mais…_

_- Mme Granger, votre fille est une sorcière._

_- Et vous, vous vous transformez en chat, c'est ça ? demanda Jane d'un ton ironique._

_- Tout à fait, répliqua calmement Minerva._

_- P-Pardon ? bégaya son interlocutrice._

_- Je me transforme effectivement en chat, puisque je suis une animagus. En tous cas, Hermione est une sorcière. N'avez vous jamais remarqué des phénomènes étranges quand elle est en colère ? _

_- Si mais… _

_- Honnêtement, Mme Granger, comment accueillez vous la nouvelle ?_

_- C'est merveilleux !_

_- Maman ? demanda Hermione surprise. Tu ne crois quand même pas la dame hein ? Elle a l'air un peu folle je trouve…_

_- Hermione ! s'écria sa mère. Sois polie, tu veux ?_

_- Pardon Madame… s'excusa Hermione contrite._

_- Ce n'est rien, mon enfant, sourit la vieille femme, je comprends que cela t'étonne. À présent, vas dans ta chambre, veux-tu ? Ta mère et moi avons à parler._

_- Maman ? demanda la petite fille, hésitante._

_- Obéis, mon ange, acquiesça Jane._

_Hermione se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers ses 'appartements'. En effet, elle avait la chance d'appartenir à une famille très aisée et avait toujours eu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Dans son cas, des livres. À sa chambre était annexée une petite bibliothèque contenant ce qu'elle considérait être ses biens les plus précieux. D'Archimède à Hugo, sa collection était plus complète que celle de bien des savants._

_« Elle est quand même bizarre cette dame… songea-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Une sorcière… enfin, pourquoi pas ? »_

_Elle aperçut alors son père sortant de la voiture. Folle de joie, elle dévala l'escalier, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, lui sauta au cou et s'écria : « Papa, je suis une sorcière ! »_

_Il se mit à rire._

_- Ah bon mon cœur ? Une sorcière ? Une gentille ou méchante sorcière ?_

- _Une gentille sorcière ! s'exclama-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Comme une fée, mais sans ailes et en plus forte !_

_- Tout à fait, je comprends, sourit Michael. Dis moi, mon ange, j'entends des voix… Avec qui parle Maman ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement._

_- Avec la dame qui a dit que j'étais une sorcière !_

_Michael perdit alors son sourire et parla plus sévèrement._

_- Hermione, arrête de jouer. C'est amusant une minute puis on se lasse. Avec qui parle Maman ?_

_- Mais… Je t'ai dit la vérité Papa… C'est vrai… balbutia l'enfant au bord des larmes, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui parle aussi sèchement._

_L'homme saisit sa fille par la main et la traîna vers le salon. Il surprit alors ces quelques mots de Minerva à Jane : _

_- Il va sans dire que, votre fille étant une sorcière, elle ne peut continuer à habiter chez les moldus._

_- Chez quoi ? interrompit-il en colère._

_- Chéri ! s'écria Jane ! Tu est enfin rentré ! Ta fille t'a-t-elle apprit la grande nouvelle ?_

_- Qu'elle est une sorcière ? Oui, répondit-il d'un ton dégoûté. Mais j'espérais que ce ne soit qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie… _

_- Pardon ? demanda son épouse, interloquée. Une vulgaire plaisanterie ?_

_- Oui ! C'est affreux, c'est malsain, c'est… Maléfique ! En tous cas Jane, je refuse que ma fille parte là-bas._

_- Mais Mick, c'est merveilleux, c'est sa place, là-bas…_

_- Je veux y aller ! intervint la petite fille déterminée._

_- Tu veux y aller Hermione ? répéta son père._

_- Oui !_

_- Soit. Mais sachez toutes les deux que si vous décidez qu'elle doit assumer son statut de sorcière, vous n'êtes plus ni ma fille, ni ma femme._

_Il fit volte-face et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau._

_Minerva était choquée. À tel point qu'elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de retenir le père et de lui expliquer plus clairement l'affaire. _

_Elle avait déjà vu des parents étonnés, choqués, parfois en colère d'apprendre que leur enfant avait des dons de sorcellerie, mais jamais, non jamais, elle n'avait eu à affronter un père qui refusait aussi simplement, aussi froidement, la situation. Il menaçait même de renier sa famille ! _

_Plus que l'étonnement, c'était la peur qui dominait : Minerva craignait en effet que Jane, voulant conserver sa famille intacte, refusât de laisser Hermione partir, ce qui pourrait être très dangereux pour elle, pour les moldus, et pour l'univers sorciers, car elle percevait déjà chez la jeune fille des dons inespérés. _

« Voilà, soupira Hermione. Ma mère, sur le conseil du Professeur McGonagall, m'a envoyée à Poudlard, et je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis ce jour-là… »

- C'est quand même étrange, pensa Ron à haute voix… Ton père, sans avoir jamais entendu parler de magie, est à ce point contre ?

- Oui… acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Et tu n'as jamais songé à enquêter là-dessus ? demanda Harry.

- Bah vous savez, avec toutes nos aventures… Et puis, ça me fait mal, de savoir que je dégoûte tellement mon père qu'il refuse de me voir…

- Est-ce que tu aimerais que nous fassions des recherches pendant ton absence ? proposa gentiment le rouquin.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas… Non… Ça ne pourrait que me faire plus de mal vous comprenez… murmura la sorcière, dépitée. Je dois aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore, à présent. Je ne vous verrai plus avant dix mois…

Hermione se mit à pleurer doucement. Cela lui faisait mal de quitter ses amis, encore plus de leur mentir, et puis raconter l'histoire de son père n'avait fait que raviver sa douleur. Elle enlaça ses meilleurs amis une dernière fois et partit à pas vifs vers le château, sans se retourner.

- Il faut qu'on enquête sur son père… chuchota Harry.

- Oui… Tu as raison. C'est bizarre, et en plus, ça la démolit cette affaire.

Hermione était pendant ce temps arrivée devant la gargouille. En tant que préfète, elle connaissait le mot de passe, et ne patienta donc pas longtemps avant d'être introduite dans le bureau du directeur.

- Que se passe-t-il, Miss Granger ? s'enquit-il.

- Je dois partir Professeur. Je dois me rendre en France afin d'y retrouver ma mère qui veut déménager là-bas. J'irai donc à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à septembre prochain.

- Bien, dit-il en souriant. J'espère que vous sortirez de cette expérience… grandie.

Elle hocha la tête brièvement avant de quitter la pièce. « Il sait. » songea-t-elle. Ce n'était pas grave.

Hermione dirigea ses pas vers la Salle sur Demande et visualisa de nouveau la salle de botanique. Elle y entra : personne. La Salle était vide. La jeune fille sortit et fit de nouveau la manœuvre en imaginant cette fois 'Le Lieu de vie des Fondateurs'.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- J'ignorais que tu arriverai à nous rejoindre aussi vite, l'accueillit une voix soyeuse.

**Voiliii ! Voilouuu ! Voilààà ! :p Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Quelle est l'histoire du Papa d'Hermione ?**

**Pas de questions-mystère cette fois, je n'avais pas d'idées, mais j'aurai besoin de suggestions pour le prochain bonus siouplaît **

**Une toute pitite pitite reviewnette ?**

**Bisous Magiques !**

**Piitchoun**


	4. Bonus 1

**Et voici, mes chers amis… LE BONUS DU CHOIXPEAU ! **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer n'oubliez pas de me le dire !**

- Miss Parkinson !

- SERPENTARD !

- Monsieur Londubat !

- GRIFFONDOR !

- Miss Abbott !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Monsieur Malefoy !

- SERPENTARD !

Hermione Granger commençait à se tendre. Son tour approchait, elle le sentait. Mais dans quelle maison irait-elle ? Chez Griffondor, Maison des courageux ? Poufsouffle, Maison des loyaux ? Serdaigle, Maison des travailleurs ? Ou Serpentard, Maison des rusés ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne parvenait à deviner où elle se sentirait le mieux. En fait, elle pensait qu'elle se sentirait à sa place partout. Mais normalement, enfin, c'était écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, on n'était chez soi que dans une maison.

« Bah, le Choixpeau le sait mieux que moi, de toutes manières… »

- Miss Granger !

- …

- …

- …

_- Salut Gamine !_

_- Monsieur Choixpeau ?_

_- Appelle moi Choixpeau Magique, c'est plus… élégant, exotique… Dis donc, tu as une de ces masses de cheveux ! D'habitude, je tombe sur les yeux des élèves mais là ! Waouh je suis impressionné !_

_- Excusez moi, Choixpeau Magique, mais n'êtes vous pas censé me répartir ?_

_- Te quoi ? Ah oui, te répartir ! C'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Héhé je deviens vieux… Est ce que tu sais quel âge j'ai, Gamine ?_

_- Non…_

_- J'ai 1500 ans ! Le même âge que les fondateurs ! La classe pas vrai ?_

_- Euh… oui ?_

_- Avant j'étais un Choixpeau magnifique… Beau, fringuant… Toutes les capelines se jetaient sur moi ! C'était assez drôle quand les bonnes femmes couraient après leurs chapeaux ! Haha, c'était la belle vie !_

- Albus, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva. Dois-je lui enlever le Choixpeau de la tête ? Cela fait au moins cinq minutes !

- Laissez faire, Minerva… Laissez faire…

_- Choixpeau magique ! Vous devez me répartir ! _

_- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? _

_- Mais… C'est votre travail non ? _

_- Oui mais si j'en avais marre hein ? Et si je faisais la grève ? cria-t-il mentalement, hargneux._

_- Ce ne serait pas juste du tout que ça tombe sur moi !_

_- Après, si je refuse, tu seras renvoyée de Poudlard ! Mouhahahahahaha ! _

_- Monsieur Choixpeau…_

_- Choixpeau Magique !_

_- Oui, Choixpeau Magique… J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que…_

_- Gnagnagna et gnagnagna ! Oui tu as lu que le Choixpeau était obligé de répartir les élèves ! Saloperie !_

_- Choixpeau Magique ! Il faut rester poli !_

_- Oui bon… Donc où vais-je te mettre… Gagnons du temps… Avec ton Histoire de Poudlard, je te mettrai à Serdaigle… Oui mais avec ta gentillesse d'avoir écouté mes vieilles histoires, peut-être Poufsouffle… Sauf que tu as osé t'opposer au Choixpeau Magique ! Très Griffondor comme attitude ! Et je vois que tu es très ambitieuse, donc Serpentard… Il serait temps que je prenne ma retraite ! C'est mon troisième il y en a assez ! Et la partie qui s'éternise…_

_- Choixpeau Magique… Dépêchez vous !_

_- Shht ! Attend ! J'ai un message ! Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? Ah mon vieux serpent, je te reconnais bien là ! Et tu as perdu… Et bah ! Qui a gagné alors ?_

_- À qui parlez vous Choixpeau Magique ?_

_- Arrête de penser, Gamine, je n'entends rien ! Ah c'est lui ? Encore ? Mais c'est la deuxième fois non ? Allez mon vieux, toutes mes condoléances… _

_- Choixp-…_

- GRIFFONDOR !

Le Professeur McGonagall enleva le Choixpeau de la tête d'Hermione avec un soupir de soulagement. La petite fille alla rejoindre sa table pour les sept prochaines années, heureuse d'être enfin débarrassée de ce Choixpeau bizarre.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Bisous Magiques ! **

**Piitchoun**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Hello ! Ah ce que j'aime publier en avance (je n'aurai pas le temps demain ^^) ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? Vous avez aimé Choixpeau Magique ? Si c'est le cas, vous allez aimer Nestor mouhaha :p je n'en dis pas plus XD**

**Merci à Odyssea-fic, Amandine9523, Ptitoon, oscarangel, Feina Jorris, Skyleana et pitoulouloupour pour la mise en follower. **

**Merci à 24, Sayanel, AnaelleJS, oscarangel et helenetanguy29 la mise en favoris.**

**Merci à keloush, , Elladora-Silverhawk **(j'arrive enfin à écrire ton pseudo correctement sans regarder ^^ XD)**, Stella50, satanael et Scpotter pour leurs reviews que j'aime, adore et idolâtre.**

**RAR's :**

**Scpotter : Merci beaucoup ! À bientôt **

**satanael : Si tu as aimé Choixpeau Magique, tu vas adorer Nestor XD AH NESTOR JE T'AIME ! (On se calme Piitchoun, on se calme… :p)**

**MESSAGE À TOUS LES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES :**

**Il y a quelques jours, j'en ai eu marre de ne lire que des Dramiones et des HG/SS. J'ai alors été chercher quelque chose de plus original. Après avoir lu deux ou trois Hermione/Sirius et Hermione/Fred (vous aurez compris qu'Hermione est mon personnage préféré), j'en ai eu de nouveau assez. J'ai alors cherché dans les 'Filtres' des couples plus… inhabituels… RIEN ! Rien du tout ! Dramione, on a, HG/SS, on a, Hermione/Ron, on a, Harry/Ginny, on a ! Où sont les Hermione/Goyle, les Tonks/Dumbledore ? Si on cherche dans les fics anglaises, ils ont beaucoup plus de variété que nous ! ILS NOUS ENVAHISSENT ! Ne nous laissons pas faire, amis lecteurs, amis auteurs ! Battons nous contre la menace étrangère ! JE PROPOSE LA CRÉATION D'UNE LIGUE ! La Ligue des Auteurs Francophones Désireux d'Amours Improbables, ou LAFDAI. J'ai déjà quelques idées à partager, contactez moi par MP ou reviews ici si vous êtes intéressé(e)s (ou si vous avez un meilleur nom à proposer - -'). Rejoignez moi pour révolutionner le monde des fanfictions !**

Chapitre 3

La porte s'ouvrit.

- J'ignorais que tu arriverais à nous rejoindre aussi vite, l'accueillit une voix soyeuse.

- Oui, je n'ai pas pris trop longtemps pour dire au revoir à tout le monde… répondit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle, pesta Salazar, tu as trouvé vite où nous étions. C'était ton premier test : la ruse.

- En quoi était-ce 'rusé' de parvenir jusqu'ici ?

- Tu as su quoi demandé à la Salle sur Demande. Tu es donc rusée.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt une preuve d'intelligence ?

Salazar s'approcha de la jeune fille si vite qu'il lui sembla qu'il avait transplané.

- Ne. Confonds. Jamais. La. Ruse. Avec. L'intelligence, martela-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Oui… Monsieur, balbutia-t-elle intimidée.

- Suis-moi.

Il se tourna et partit le long d'un couloir d'un mouvement de cape qui n'aurait pas fait honte à Severus Rogue lui-même. Un truc de Serpentards, pensa-t-elle.

Un elfe de maison arriva alors et chuchota quelques mots à Salazar. Pris d'un accès de rage, il donna au pauvre serviteur une gifle retentissante, si forte qu'elle l'expédia contre le mur. Le petit bonhomme se releva, se frotta doucement la tête en regardant Hermione d'un air malheureux et s'en fut. La jeune fille laissa éclater sa colère.

- Comment osez vous ? hurla-t-elle indignée. Cet elfe ne vous a rien fait et ne peut pas se défendre parce que vous êtes son maître !

- Il m'a informé d'une nouvelle… contrariante, susurra le Serpentard.

La jeune fille explosa.

- En garde ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, il ne restera pas un cheveu susceptible de maltraiter plus faible que vous !

Hermione pensait qu'il allait lui crier dessus, lui dire froidement de ranger sa baguette ou encore engager avec elle un combat, mais, contre toute attente, l'homme éclata de rire.

- Godric ! Helga ! appela-t-il. Cette petite gourde est bien votre héritière, soyez en sûrs !

La jolie sorcière resta bouche bée. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le Griffondor et la Poufsouffle se matérialiser deux pas devant elle, semblant jouer à qui rirait le plus fort.

- T'as raison, vieux ! pouffa le premier.

- Ah chérie, si tu t'étais vue ! s'esclaffa la seconde. Elle l'imita : « Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous !... »

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Hermione complètement désorientée ?

- Rien chérie, se calma Helga, nous disons simplement que tu as réussi les tests de courage et de bonté avec succès.

- Et bêtise, oui ! Défier un fondateur ! On n'a pas idée ! maugréa Salazar.

- Tais-toi vieux, grogna Godric, tu sais très bien que dans trois ans, elle sera plus forte que nous tous réunis. Je détecte en elle un pouvoir immense, bien supérieur à celui des autres Héritiers que nous avons eu…

- Peut-être qu'elle sera plus forte que nous dans trois ans, mais pour le moment, elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ! rechigna le sorcier avec mauvaise fois.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, mon ami, intervint Poufsouffle avec douceur. La rage qui la possédait était telle qu'elle aurait très bien pu débloquer le sceau…

- Quel sceau ? demanda Hermione très intriguée.

- Le sceau qui bride tes pouvoirs. En chaque sorcier réside un pouvoir infini. Celui-ci est bloqué par le sceau et selon la puissance de chaque sorcier, laisse une quantité de pouvoir libre. Une rage immense comme la tienne de tout à l'heure aurait pu le briser, certes peu de temps, mais suffisamment pour que tu puisses infliger de sérieux dégâts au château ainsi qu'à Salazar.

- Mais n'aurait-il pas pu débloquer son sceau ?

- Cela ne se fait pas sur commande, chérie. En revanche…

- En revanche ? répéta Hermione, interrogative.

- En revanche… Nous allons à nous cinq inventer une formule permettant de débloquer ce sceau.

- Pensez-vous que nous y parviendrons ? Je n'en doute pas. Il y a même une prophétie là-dessus :

_La voie de l'amour_

_Celle de la sagesse_

_De la ruse et de la bravoure,_

_S'uniront pour n'être que trois._

_Un et Deux ne vivront que dans la liesse,_

_Mais Trois sera plus froid,_

_Et trouvera dans l'étude le repos._

_Ses maîtres l'y trouveront,_

_Et par un jour chaud,_

_Dans leur antre l'emmèneront._

_Là-bas le sceau sera défait,_

_Trois à d'immenses pouvoirs aura accès. _

_Une mission lui sera confiée,_

_De sa réussite dépendra le monde sorcier._

- Waouh… réussit à souffler la jeune sorcière. Une… une prophétie pèse vraiment sur moi ?

- Et oui ! acquiesça Godric.

- Mais la prophétie dit 'Trois à d'immenses pouvoirs aura accès'. Est-ce que cela signifie que vous, vous ne pourrez pas débloquer votre sceau ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Nous devrons sans doute renoncer à nos pouvoirs pour pouvoir réaliser le sort et la potion.

- À vos pouvoirs ?

- Oui, et à notre immortalité.

- Attendez que je récapitule : je dois, avec votre aide, débloquer mon sceau, puis j'aurai une mission qui devra être un succès pour la survie du monde sorcier. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, vous perdrez vos pouvoirs et mourrez rapidement. Si je refuse de débloquer mon sceau pour ne pas que vous mouriez, le monde sorcier sera détruit, et vous avec donc ça n'apporte rien. Je me dois donc d'accepter. Quelle est ma mission ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Tu as entendu la prophétie, expliqua Salazar, ta mission ne te sera confiée que quand le sceau sera débloqué.

- À présent, quel est le programme ? demanda Hermione.

- À toi de choisir : nous pouvons soit travailler dès maintenant sur le sceau, puis tu suivras les cours. Nous pouvons aussi commencer les cours dès demain, et une fois que tu maîtriseras tout, nous débloquerons le sceau.

- Je pense que le plus intelligent serait de commencer les cours maintenant, que j'acquière déjà de la maîtrise sur mes pouvoirs, puis nous briserons le sceau et je pourrai approfondir en utilisant la puissance débloquée.

Rowena apparut alors.

- Je suis fière de toi mon enfant. Tu fais le bon choix à tous points de vue. Viens à présent. Nous allons te faire visiter le château, puis t'emmener choisir quelques possessions.

- Des possessions ? interrogea la sorcière. Quelles possessions ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, sourit la Fondatrice avec malice. Allez, dépêche toi !

Hermione ne regretta pas le temps passé à visiter sa nouvelle demeure, intensément magique. C'était Poudlard… En mille fois mieux ! « Et c'est dur d'être mieux que Poudlard » songea Hermione.

Le château s'organisait de la manière suivante : Il y avait un corps de bâtiment entouré de quatre tours. On lui expliqua que la partie centrale lui appartenait, c'est là qu'elle vivrait et aurait ses cours, alors que les Fondateurs avaient chacun une tour.

Ses appartements consistaient en une chambre magnifique, toute de beige et de bleu marine, avec un lit à baldaquins, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque… Trois portes partaient de cette chambre : Un dressing fabuleux, qui était toutefois presque vide (« Tu créeras toi même tes vêtements selon tes goûts et ce qui t'ira le mieux lors de nos cours de l'Art de la Beauté » lui expliqua Rowena quand elle s'en étonna.), une autre bibliothèque, cette-fois immense (« C'est ici que tu passeras tes heures de Bibliothèque. Au cours de tes trois ans ici, tu devras tout lire » développa Salazar avec un sourire sadique, sans se douter que pour elle c'était mieux qu'un rêve.), et une salle de bain mieux que celle des préfets de Poudlard, pourtant réputée dans le monde magique.

Trois jolies jeunes filles, blonde, brune et rousse, apparurent alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à passer la porte en sens inverse.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Nous sommes à votre service durant la durée de votre séjour. Je m'appelle Anna, voici Karen et Nina, présenta la blonde, désignant tour la brune et la rousse.

- Oh, bonjour, je suis désoléem öqis je dois retourner à la visite, les Fondateurs m'attendent, s'excusa rapidement la jeune fille en sortant de ses appartements.

Elle visita ensuite les salles de cours : une large pièce serait dédiée à la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Runes, l'Arithmancie, les Langues étrangères et la Culture et Histoire sorcière et moldue. Les livres sur les étagères étaient censés changer magiquement selon le professeur qui pénétrait la salle.

Il y avait aussi une arène pour les cours de Combat, que ce soit au poignard, au Sabre, à l'Épée ou à Mains nues. À cela se rajoutait une serre pour la Botanique, et une salle sombre pour les Potions et l'Art des Poisons. Une pièce ressemblant à un mélange entre salon de coiffure, esthéticienne, magasin de vêtements, de sacs, de chaussures, et un atelier de couture, le tout dans un fouillis impossible mais néanmoins chaleureux, accueillerait les cours d'Art de la Beauté. Une autre, toute simple, ceux d'Art de la Séduction. Une dernière salle magique serait dédiée aux cours de bonnes manières, pouvant se transformer en salle à manger royale, salon de thé, ou pièce à danser. Enfin les cours de Vol en Balai, de Soin et de Dressage des Créatures magiques auraient lieu à l'extérieur, dans le parc ou dans la forêt qui n'était elle pas du tout interdite.

Une fois le tour fait, Helga applaudit joyeusement, sautant presque sur place.

- Les cadeaux maintenant ! Les cadeaux ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Quels cadeaux ? demanda Hermione ?

- Calme toi, Helga ! sourit Salazar. Maintenant, Hermione, tu vas choisir plusieurs choses : Un balai…

- Oh ça ça m'est égal, interrompit la jeune fille. Un balai c'est un balai, vous pouvez le choisir pour moi, je vous fais confiance.

- Détrompe-toi, la reprit-il. Comme tout, un balai doit être personnel, et le choix n'en revient qu'à toi.

- Si vous insistez, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- J'insiste en effet, plaqua sèchement Salazar.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers une grande salle pleine de balais de toutes sortes.

- À présent, marche dans la pièce, expliqua Godric. Dès que tu sentiras une chaleur ou un bien-être particulier t'envahir, laisse le imprégner tes sens et suis-le. Tu parviendras à ton balai.

Hermione obéit à ces instructions. Comme le Fondateur l'avait dit, elle atteint rapidement le stade mentionné : chaleur et bien-être. Elle occulta tous ses autres sens, et quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle tenait à la main un magnifique balai au manche torsadé, et qui possédait même une sorte de siège. Siège qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un trône qu'à autre chose.

Elle revint vers ses professeurs, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- Eh ben ! Le balai royal, rien que ça ! souffla Godric éberlué.

- Que cela signifie-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Que tu auras une fonction très importante et diplomatique. Que tu règleras tes différents grâce à la parole et non à la guerre. Que ta mission sera vraiment fondamentale…

- Tout ça grâce à un balai ? se renseigna la sorcière, sceptique.

- Oui. Il faut à présent que tu crées une connexion mentale avec lui. Pose ta main sur le manche et vide ton esprit.

Hermione s'exécuta, et quelques instants plus tard :

_- Bonjour Hermione !_

_- Euh… Bonjour ?_

_- Je suis ton balai !_

_- Et comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Norbert. Je suis Norbert Premier, le roi des balais magiques._

_- Le roi ?_

_- Et oui, le Roi. _

_- Depuis combien de temps es-tu roi ?_

_- Depuis toujours. Je suis le premier balai. Et tu es la première humaine que je choisis. Probablement la seule, d'ailleurs._

_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que nous, les balais, sommes très fidèles. Nous n'avons qu'un seul maître, toute notre vie._

_- Et elle est longue, votre vie ?_

_- Tant que l'on ne nous brise pas et que l'on ne nous brûle pas, nous sommes immortels. Surtout moi, puisque Godric m'a jeté un sort qui fait que seul un Feudeymon pourrait éventuellement me tuer. Je dis éventuellement parce que tu peux bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas essayé._

_- Oui… bien sûr…_

_- Sais-tu voler ?_

_- Non… Et puis j'ai le vertige…_

_- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai. Et puis, je suis plus confortable, plus rapide et plus flexible que tous les balais du monde, vu que je suis le roi ! Avec moi tu auras même un siège ! Et si tu te bats en vol, je crée un bouclier de protection autour de nous, tel qu'aucun sort ne peut pénétrer dans notre bulle ! Être mon maître, c'est la belle vie !_

_- Mais tu sais… Je ne veux pas être ta maîtresse. Tu es tellement plus vieux et plus sage que moi, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils._

_- Preuve de sagesse. Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je te conseillerai. Quitte notre connexion à présent, et reviens me chercher tout à l'heure pour m'emmener dans ta chambre._

- Waouh… soupira Hermione, retournée par cette communion hors du commun. Elle s'entendait si bien avec Norbert ! Et il avait des pouvoirs si fabuleux !

- Je sens que cela t'a plus, sourit Rowena. Maintenant, nous allons te faire don d'un pouvoir. Lequel souhaites-tu ?

- La Métamorphomagie, répondit Hermione sans hésiter, avant de rougir.

- N'en aies pas honte, c'est un grand pouvoir, expliqua Salazar. D'où te vient cette envie ?

- Tonks, enfin Nymphadora Tonks, une Auror, est métamorphomage. Je trouve cette capacité si extraordinaire !

- Helga je te prie, intervint Rowena.

Celle-ci s'avança vers la jeune fille et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- La magie coule, la magie change, la magie fluctue, la magie s'échange. Je t'offre mon pouvoir, que m'offriras-tu ?

- Ma loyauté, pour toujours et à jamais, répondit la jeune fille.

- Je t'offre Hermione le don de la Métamorphomagie. Le jour où tu rompras ton serment de loyauté, le jour où tu la reprendras, la magie te reprendra le don.

Une douce lueur entoura leurs mains jointes, et les cheveux d'Hermione passèrent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de se fixer dans le vert.

- Oups… chuchota-t-elle. Elle se concentra un instant et ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte brune. C'est fabuleux ! s'écria la nouvelle métamorphomage.

- Et oui, sourit Helga avec tristesse. Je vais regretter ce don…

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

- Tu n'avais pas compris ? En t'offrant ce don, j'ai perdu le mien. La Métamorphomagie était mon domaine, c'est moi qui décidais qui aurait ce pouvoir. Quand je le donnais aux autres, je n'en cédais qu'une minuscule partie. À toi, je t'ai tout donné, et c'est toi la maîtresse des métamorphomages.

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait comme avec les autres ?

- Tu es mon Héritière. Tu es la nouvelle moi. En amélioré. Je dois te céder tout ce qui fait de moi Helga Poufsouffle, pour que tu en fasses Hermione Granger.

Hermione se mit à pleurer, assise à même le sol. Elle se sentait si méprisable, de voler à ses professeurs tout ce qui faisait d'eux les mythiques Fondateurs !

Helga s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Hermione, si je ne le fais pas de gaité de cœur, je n'ai pas non plus de regrets, et je sais que c'est aussi le cas de Salazar, de Rowena et de Godric. Il s'agit de notre devoir, et notre vie ou notre puissance n'a que peu de poids face à l'avenir du monde sorcier, quel qu'il soit. Va chercher Norbert à présent, et retourne dans ta chambre, repose-toi, mange, demain commence le vrai travail.

L'Héritière sécha ses larmes et fit ce que son professeur lui avait conseillé. Épuisée par toutes ces émotions, elle s'endormit rapidement, rêvant qu'elle arrachait le cœur des Fondateurs pour le manger.

**Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Nous rentrons enfin dans l'action ! Youpiiiii !**

**Une question mystère :**

**Dans le chapitre, j'ai évoqué un roman très célèbre de la littérature. Quel est-il, quel est son auteur, et où dans le texte est-il mentionné ?**

**Ensuite, j'espère vraiment que certains et certaines d'entre vous se joindront à moi pour la Ligue ça me tient vraiment à cœur, et je ne pense pas être la seule que cette uniformité dans le type d'histoires proposées dérange. De plus, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'arriverai jamais à le faire toute seule.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et… Reviews ? :3**

**Bisous Magiques**

**Piitchoun**


End file.
